Bitter Chocolate
by sprinklesandwhatnot
Summary: "I've been thinking about you lately." I snapped to attention. What was this all about? Surely Wanda would never think about me...


**Bitter Chocolate**

_Manipulate-To move, arrange, operate, or control by the hands or by mechanical means, especially in a skillful manner: She manipulated the lights to get just the effect she wanted.  
1. To influence or manage shrewdly or deviously: He manipulated public opinion in his favor.  
2. To tamper with or falsify for personal gain: tried to manipulate stock prices.  
3. Medicine: To handle and move in an examination or for therapeutic purposes: manipulate a joint; manipulate the position of a fetus during delivery._

-

((Hello guys, haven't been on in forever! hah, here's something I wrote long ass time ago back in 2008. Let me know if I should get off my ass and continue writing FOp fanfiction.))

A lesson I seemed to learn…was to keep an open mind on everything that happens around me, no matter how small or insignificant it may be. HP had taught me that fairies were never to be underestimated, yet time and time again we would forget and end up failing once more at our attempts to overthrow them. I would struggle to repair my ego after every failure, each time less than optimistic about even trying anymore. There's no point in continuing, yet it drives me again and again…to the point where I lose track of who I was as a whole, blindly following HP everywhere I went. My boss…my best and only friend…I sometimes question you and the things you churn in your mind. The plans you always feel will work but never do…God I hate you so much sometimes….

***POOF***

I jerked my head up from the paperwork I was doing and slowly turned my head. I never expected her to enter my office…why? I swear I had been here in Pixies, Inc. the whole time…I haven't thought of taking over Fairy World in a while. I put down my pen and faced her, adjusting my sunglasses.

"Hello Wanda." I said crisply.

"Hello Sanderson." She responded in kind.

"You normally avoid me at all costs. Why are you here?" I asked, gesturing for her to sit in a chair nearby. She stood stiff in front of my desk, defiant as always.

"I have a favor to ask, that's all." She said. I raised an eyebrow. How odd…a favor from me? It either had to be something crazy on my part or that she really needed something…but it wasn't going to come cheap as far as I was concerned.

"I'm listening." I said, gesturing for her to sit in the chair, and she did, albeit a little too far from my desk, so I waved my hand and magicked the chair to scoot closer. Wanda's lips quirked a little, whether from my gentlemanly gesture or just plain failure at being polite.

"As you know, Sanderson…" She started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I've been thinking about you lately." I snapped to attention. What was this all about? Surely Wanda would never think about me. I folded my hands together.

"I'm listening." She frowned slightly.

"You have no feelings whatsoever, so any insults I throw at you won't faze you…."

"Is that all you came here to tell me? Come on...you're not the sort of person that poofs in here just to tell me something we already know." I interrupted. She looked angry at being cut off, and smiled inwardly at that.

"You're absolutely right. I'm here to tell you that you're a fool and a heartless prick that deserves pain at the hands of Jorgen."

"Oh please, I'm ten times the man the lot of you twits are, INCLUDING Jorgen Von Steroids." I snorted at her.

"Don't push my buttons, pixie." I focused on her pink eyes.

"You know it's true…we pixies are notoriously known for being liars and cheats…we'd do anything to get our way…even if it costs someone's life. So tell me straight up…why are you here? Does it have something to do with Cosmo? With that pink-hatted brat? …Or maybe yourself? Remember…I can sense when you're lying…" I really couldn't sense another liar, but why reveal it? Many fairies squirm under knowing that they could be caught in their bullshit…it really pleased me at the thought of it.

"You don't understand what it's like." She fiercely growled.

"Know what's like?" I asked innocently.

"Don't give me that crap. You know what I'm talking about." Wanda said.

"No, I don't know."

"You're a damn liar, that's what you are. If you can sense a liar, then I can too. And you're the biggest out of everyone." Ooh…she's good.

"All right, you caught me. I know that you're sick and tired of fairies being our bitches." I smiled.

"You're damn right you are. And because everyone else to too afraid or Jorgen's busy, I'm the one who decided to come down here and talk to you. I didn't have to, but I did it anyway." She clenched her teeth, her eyes spewing hatred at me whenever she could.

"But you don't know what it's like to being dragged around in the dirt by a couple of pricks who have no life whatsoever and have to destroy everyone's else set lives just so they feel better about themselves." Ouch…that stung me right in the chest.

"No, I don't know what it's like...I'm too high-strung and engrossed in my work to spend the rest of my life being dragged around by lifeless pricks." I said quietly.

"Which is what you are." I said, pointing at Wanda. She lunged at me and sent me crashing to the floor, the chair flying across the room.

"Take that BACK." She threatened. I slightly gulped at her angry face.

"And if I don't?"

"I will not hesitate to take you down, Sanderson. I mean it!" She pointed her wand at my throat. She was a fiery woman, and I couldn't help by admire her from underneath her. I sighed and held up my hands in defeat.

"….Fine…do you want to destroy that happy image by allowing me to nose my way into things that have nothing to do with me?"

"It DOES have everything to do with you. If you just quit messing around in Fairy World, you wouldn't have me threatening to hurt you!" She snarled in my face before she stood up and kept her wand at me.

"What, trying to get me to change my mind by pretending you think about me, fairy?" I laughed almost coldly. Seriously, who does she think she is, pointing her little stick at the Vice President of Pixies, Inc.?

"Oh no no no…you're misinterpreting my words, pixie. I'm not looking for an affair."

"You seem to be implying you want one, though…with me...even if it's just brief." I added as an afterthought. Whatever she had up her sleeve, I will be one step ahead of her. I wasn't going to let some reject from 'Hairspray' get away with threatening me.

"No, but there's nothing in the rules that say I can't screw with your head, now can I?" I scooted back, actually amazed that she found a loophole within my words. _Fuck…fuck fuck FUCK! …I did it AGAIN._

"I…but…you see…you're married." I found myself stammering. I swore in my head so many times I couldn't remember half of the words. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"I said I DON'T want an affair with you…this is more like revenge for all the things you and HP put us through." She stood up and reached over, grabbing me firmly by the jacket and hauled me up to my feet.

"…Because I decided…that I WILL break you." At that point…something snapped inside me. I realized I was a sick masochistic man. And having it come out at this point in time when I have desperately held it in for so long…it felt absolutely…pleasurable. She let go of me and stepped back, smirking.

"…You're on." I found myself saying.

"…You won't win this time..." But my words trailed off as Wanda poofed up an object we both knew too well.

"Oh? Well look what I have." She held out the chocolate bar and waved it in front of my face. My eyes widened at the sight of the wrapped sweet in her hand.

"Dark chocolate…damn you Wanda…if I had known you were that sadistic…" I found myself mumbling incoherently as I stared. Wanda smiled back and slowly moved it in the air.

"I'm surprised you even like chocolate in the first place." She stated. I swallowed the saliva pooling in my mouth and slowly shrugged off my jacket, eying it hungrily.

"I have to admit it's a guilty pleasure I'm rather fond of, fairy." I smirked. Wanda snickered as she ripped the wrapper off and broke off a piece of chocolate, handing it out to me. I raised my eyebrow once more.

"Did you poison it?" I asked suspiciously. Wanda just smirked.

"If I wanted to poison you, I would've just given you the whole damn thing, sweetie."

_'That's hot.'_ I thought. She held it out farther, enticing me to take it, before she snatched it out of my reach and ate it. I growled a little under my breath.

"You have to be faster, or you won't get any." She goaded me, wanting some sort of reaction….well I wasn't going to let her win easily. I loved a challenge. But….damn…I felt myself shiver in pleasure I watched her slowly lick the chocolate that melted onto her fingers.

**_…Do you dare?_** She seemed to say.

**_…..I accept._** I responded by letting a smirk crawl across my face.


End file.
